


Pillowtalk

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gave a quiet growl that had no real heat in it.  He didn’t stop gently carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



“Get your head off my lap, Stilinski.”

Stiles huffed, curling up more and pressing down so his head dug into Jackson’s firm thigh. There was no give because Jackson was a muscled son of a bitch, so he flopped onto his back instead, just using Jackson’s lap like a pillow. Jackson’s sweatpants were soft and his natural body heat radiated through them, and whatever Derek was rambling on about wasn’t really catching Stiles’ attention enough to stop himself dozing off.

“Then stop stroking my hair, asshole,” he retorted. 

Jackson gave a quiet growl that had no real heat in it. He didn’t stop gently carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair, either. Stiles learned pretty quickly after growing his hair out that having it stroked was a total weakness for him and he gave a content little hum, closing his eyes and going completely relaxed. The rhythmic tug of Jackson’s fingers made him sleepy and when his nails gave a gentle, soothing scratch against his scalp, Stiles practically purred.

“It’s your fault,” Jackson grumbled. “You stopped putting that gel shit in your hair.”

Stiles grinned. “Aw, babe.” He was too comfortable to move much, so he just grabbed Jackson’s wrist and tugged it down so he could kiss the sensitive skin there. “Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the werewolf replied but Stiles knew, even without opening his eyes, that Jackson was smiling, because even if the jerk would never admit it, he was totally ass over elbows for Stiles too.

He didn’t stop petting Stiles’ hair and Stiles didn’t stop smiling, just tucked his head closer to Jackson’s stomach and let himself drift asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
